Unexpected Consequences
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: What if Sydney feel pregnant after sleeping with Will? Sydney POV. Spoilers 3.10 Remnants


Title: Unexpected Consequences

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: What if Sydney fell pregnant after sleeping with Will? Sydney POV. Spoilers for 3:10 'Remnants.' 

Authors Notes: I thought this fic up when I was in the shower this morning, I honestly don't know where it came from, but I thought I better write it down before I forget it, or before someone else steals it. I do apologise to anyone who has already written a fic about this, I didn't steal your idea, I thought it up on my own. Blah, blah, blah, ok on with the story, enjoy and please review. 

Unexpected Consequences 

I stared at the piece of plastic, that was held tightly in my left hand. It couldn't be, no. I wasn't pregnant. This must be a mistake. There's no way, unless… I lift my right hand to cover my mouth in shock. It, it, its Will's. I dropped the stick. What am I gonna do now? My life is too screwed up, there's no way I'm bringing a child into this world. It wouldn't be fair, no I can't. I'll have to get rid of it. On second thoughts, a baby would be nice… but then, Will would feel obligated to me. No, I couldn't have that, he'd want to do the right thing and get married. No, I couldn't have that, I mean he's my best friend. I can't imagine marrying my best friend, its just, its just too twisted. 

Was that a knock at the door or just my imagination?_ "Sydney? Sydney are you in there?" _Great, Lauren. Just what I need right now. _"I'll be out in a minute."_

"_Ok."_ 'Ok' I mocked, to myself, hoping like hell that she didn't hear me. God, I hate her. Her life is so not complicated, I mean she's not pregnant from a one-night stand with her best friend and she's married to the greatest guy on earth, Michael Vaughn. God how I miss him. Shaking my head, I try to regain my composure. Wiping the tears from my eyes, hiding the evidence that I'd been crying, before I face _her._ I can't have _her_ seeing me like this, it'll just be another thing for her to question me about 'are you ok Sydney? Why were you crying?' I can just see it now, she'd go running to Vaughn, telling him how unbalanced I am, then I'd probably end up with Barnett, again. _"Sydney are you coming out?"_ Does that woman ever give up? I roll my eyes and pick up the stick, stashing it in my pocket, and wiping my eyes one last time, I prepare myself to face _her_. Did I mention that I hate her?

I walk out of the cubicle to find Lauren standing there with a fake smile plastered across her perfect face. Geez, I should've done some real damage to that flawless face of her when I had the chance. _"Sydney are you alright?"_ looking it in the eye, I plaster an equally fake smile on my face _"I'm fine, just wanted some timeout."_ I attempt to push past her but she stands in my way _"Excuse me, could you please move out of my way?"_ she looks at me, that fake smile still on her face and I resist the urge to punch her, instead I resort to clenching my fists. _"I just wanted to talk."_ What makes you think that I'd ever want to talk to you, I hate you, _"I'm sorry, I don't have the time right now."_ I force my way past her and try to find somewhere to collect my thoughts. No such luck, I spot Vaughn walking towards me, this is just what I need, my ex boyfriend interfering. I open my mouth to say something but he walks right past me. Um hello, am I invisible? Apparently I am to him. Shrugging my shoulders I continue to walk around aimlessly, looking for somewhere quiet. Finally after passing what must have been a dozen rooms and closets, that all remind me of Vaughn, I settle for sitting on the floor of what Weiss dubbed the 'Flirting Corner.' Burying my head in my hands, I try to make sense of everything. I'm pregnant; did I mention before that this can't be happening? I mean I can barely look after myself at the moment, what makes me think I can look after a child. Ok, ok, I tell myself let's go to the doctor first, these things, they always turn out to be wrong. Pulling the stick out of my pocket I stare at the plastic object. How I wish it were Vaughn's baby. Woah, did I just think that, I mentally slap myself, yeah like Vaughn and I are ever gonna have kids, he's too happy with that stupid 'i'm so perfect' NSC bitch of a wife. Ok, Sydney, think happy thoughts. Hmm, choking Lauren, killing Lauren, beating the crap out of Lauren, sex with Vaughn. A smile spreads across my face, sex with Vaughn, now THAT'S a happy thought. 

After a few moments, I'm jerked back to reality, Vaughn's standing there. Great just what I need, drop dead gorgeous, incredibly sexy ex-boyfriend interrupting my dreams. I was just getting to the best part, damn it. _"Sydney are you ok?"_ Why do you care? 

_"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Lauren said that you were locked in the bathroom and…" _he trails off, noticing the stick that I'm holding tightly in my left hand, _"Sydney, are you pregnant?" _

_"Why is it any business of yours?"_ He looks at me shocked.

_"Syd, believe it or not, I still care about you."_

_"Whatever, I don't have time for this, I've got work to do." _I get up and rush out of the corner, hoping to lose myself in the crowd of people in the bullpen. I hear him calling after me _"Sydney, Syd."_ I ignore his calls and keep walking, bumping into Weiss, in my attempt to escape Vaughn. As my body collides with his I drop that stupid piece of plastic. He bends down and picks it up, looking at it quickly before handing it back to me _"Sydney, your having a baby?"_ he asks. I look at him and my eyes fill with tears, I nod slowly. He takes me into his arms and allows me to cry on his shoulder. We stand there for seems like an eternity and Vaughn finds me, crying on Weiss's shoulder _"You're the father aren't you?" _ Vaughn asks Weiss angrily.

_"Woah, where'd you pull that one from?"_

_"Your sleeping together aren't you?" _ Vaughn asks, getting angrier.

_"Um no, the only person I'm sleeping with is my self" _he thinks for a minute _"That sounded better in my head."_

_"Its not his" _I say quietly, praying that Vaughn will just leave me alone. 

_"If it's not Weiss's then whose is it?"_

_"Why do you even care, your with Lauren, my life has nothing to do with you."_

_"It's Simon's isn't it?"_

_"What do you think I was that desperate that I slept with that sleaze, it's not his, nothing happened between us."_

_"Well whose is it then?"_

_"Why do I have to tell you, its my business, not yours."_

_"Whose?" _Vaughn asks again, clearly pissed off.

_"Not that it is any of your business Michael Vaughn, but it's Will's."_

_"You slept with Will?"_

_"Nah, how the hell else did I get pregnant?" _I ask sarcastically. 

_"Mike, leave her alone, stress isn't good for her, or the baby" _Weiss asks his friend. I smile at his concern and Vaughn reluctantly leaves. Weiss looks me in the eye _"Syd, do you want me to go to the Doctor with you?"_ I smile at his generosity, and nod slowly. Keeping one arm around my waist, we walk towards Medical services. 

Half an hour later, we walk back into the bullpen and separate, going back to our respective desks. I sit down and attempt to work but I find it impossible to concentrate. I find myself thinking about what I was going to do, would I keep the baby? Or would I get an abortion? I buried my head in my hands again, in an effort to drone out the noise of the busy office. Deciding that I wasn't going to get work done, I gather my things and tell Weiss that I'm going home. He nods and continues to work. I notice Vaughn watching me closely as I leave the bullpen and head out to my car. 

Later that night, I'm lying on the couch, attempting to sleep, when I hear the phone ring. I gulp; Medical Services said they were going to call tonight with the results. _"Hello."_

_"Ms Bristow?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Its Eileen from Medical Services."_

_"Yes."_

_"I have your test results here, Ms Bristow, you're ten weeks pregnant."_ The news hits me hard, although, I suspected that I was pregnant, having it confirmed was a big shock. _"Ms Bristow?"_

_"Yes, I'm sorry, thank you."_

_"Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye."_ I hung up the phone and fell back onto the soft fabric of the sofa. I picked up a cushion and began to cry. What was I going to do? It was just a stupid mistake and now… now I'm pregnant. I heard a knock at the door and I managed to lift myself off the couch, and open the door. Weiss was on the other side, holding a pizza box. He took one look at me and saw the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. Stepping inside, he put the box on the table and grabbed me in his arms. _"They called with the results, didn't they?"_ I nodded, _"Your pregnant?"_ I nodded again. He pulled my head back a little _"Whatever you decide Syd, I'll help you, I promise."_ I smiled, he's such a good friend. 

After several sleepless nights, I finally made my decision. I decided to keep the baby. I didn't want to have an abortion, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I did. Word spread through the Ops Centre fast, everyone had their own view on the story and I had so many people come up and congratulate me and Weiss about our little bundle of joy. After a few days it got boring and I felt like standing up in the middle of the Bullpen and screaming 'its not Weiss's baby!', just to stop people congratulating us. Lauren, being the bitch she is, weaselled the truth out of Vaughn, it seemed to give her a sense of victory, thinking that because I was having Will's baby, it meant that I was over Vaughn. Yeah right. The first time she approached me, she had this cheesy grin on her face _"Sydney, congratulations. When are you due?"_ I stared at her, a blank look on my face. _"Are you and Will going to get married?"_ I continued to look at her blankly. She looked puzzled when I didn't respond. _"Who told you that it was Will's?"_

_"Michael did. Why?"_ I didn't answer her question, instead I got up and found Vaughn, talking with another Agent. _"What gave you the right to tell Lauren, who my baby's father is?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me, don't act dumb, why did you tell Lauren, who my baby's father is?"  
"She asked."_

_"And that gives you the right?"_

_"She asked, I answered her question. What's wrong with that?"_

_"You are dumber than you look, there's a reason I haven't told anyone who the father is, that's because it's no ones business."_

_"I'm…I'm sorry Syd."_

_"Who else did you tell?"_

_"No one, I swear."_

_"Tell anyone else and I will kill you, understand?"_ he nodded. I walked away, suddenly feeling the urge to throw up. 

I was sitting at home, eating pizza with Weiss the first time the baby kicked. I can clearly remember my reaction. A huge smile spread across my face and my eyes must have doubled in size. Weiss told me I looked like an owl, but when I told him the baby was kicking, he immediately stood up and came to sit next to me, placing his hand on my stomach. A small smile spread across his face as well and he hugged me. I chose not to tell Will and Weiss respected my choice, Dad on the other hand, kept trying to convince me to tell him. We'd had a couple of arguments about the baby, Dad kept saying that it was too dangerous for me to have a child, I argued that this might be my only chance to have a baby. Vaughn kept his distance and tried to get Lauren to do the same, but being the bitch she is, she decided to rub it in my face that her and Vaughn were trying for a baby, everytime I overheard her talking with various Agents in the Ops Centre, it made me want to be sick. She knew that I wished my baby was Vaughn's, so she liked to rub my nose in it because her and Vaughn 'were planning to have at least two children'. The best part about hearing her say that, was watching Vaughn wince everytime she mentioned children. 

As the months past, I grew increasingly bigger and the aches and pains in my muscles became more prominent. Weiss loved to talk to my stomach and when I took time off from work, he came over every night that he was home and we'd spend hours chatting. Dad had contacted mum to tell her that I was having a baby and a week later a mysterious box turned up on my doorstep. Noticing that there was no return address, I waited until Weiss came over, before opening it. Inside the box there were various articles of babies clothes and two teddy bears. There was also a note, _'Sydney, congratulations. I wish that I could be there with you but I'm unable to see you. I thought that you would like to have these. I love you and I wish you and your baby all the happiness in the world.' _Weiss looked at me quizzically _"She is human."_ I laughed at his comment and playfully slapped his arm. 

I went into labour in the middle of the night. One minute I was asleep, the next, I had horrible pains in my stomach. I reached for the phone and called Weiss, he answered the phone, half asleep. I managed to crock out a few words _"Baby…coming…now."_ I heard him slam the phone down, hanging it up and mere moments later, he was in my apartment helping me out to his car. We arrived at the hospital minutes later. Weiss helped me out of the car and into a wheelchair. Hours later, the doctor finally announced that it was time for me to go into the delivery room. Weiss was still sitting by my side and Dad was standing awkwardly at the end of my bed. The orderlies came to wheel me out and I tugged at Weiss's sleave _"I want you to come."_ He nodded and came into the delivery room, to help me welcome my first child into the world. 

He was born on December 14th at 6:49am, weighing a tiny 5lb, 6oz. The doctors took him up to the neo natal ward, telling me that he was too small and would need to be incubated; I replied, _"You think he's small, you tried giving birth, he ain't that small."_ Weiss laughed and finally released his grip on my hand. _"What are you going to call him Syd?"_

_"Eric, Eric William Bristow."_ Weiss smiled and kiss me forehead,

"That's so sweet Syd, you don't have to call him Eric, why don't you name him after Will, after all he is Will's son."

_"I couldn't, you've been so great, helping me, looking after me, your more a father to him than Will ever will be."_ Weiss left after that, he went out to find Dad, but instead he ran into Vaughn and Lauren. He told me later that they'd heard I was in labour and had come to see how I was. Weiss told them that I'd had the baby, I was fine and they could go home now. Reluctantly, they left. Later that evening, I was standing at the window of the neo natal ward, watching my tiny son sleep, and Weiss came up behind me _"Hey mum."_ I hit him playfully and he gave me a huge hug. I turned and looked into Weiss's eyes, _"He's perfect, having him was the best choice I ever made."_

**_The End._**

****

A/N: What did you think? Should I do a sequel? Review and let me know what you thought. I'll try and update my other fics ASAP. The next chapter of Summer Lovin' was getting posted with this and I've got another one parter in the works, I'll have posted in the next couple of weeks (hopefully). Anyway, don't forget to review, constructive criticism is welcome. You can be honest, even if you thought it sucked, I wanna know. LOL Alyce :D 


End file.
